Of Hangovers and Halloween
by a.k.a.-ashley
Summary: A Halloween party at Nathan's house brings the group together, but things quickly get out of control. LP NH [Oneparter]


**Of Hangovers and Halloween**

**Disclaimer**: The characters aren't mine, except for Courtney Parker.

**Authors Notes**: Response to the Halloween Challenge at

Lucas Scott hated Halloween. There was no specific reason for his feelings, it could have been any number of things. There was the time when he was ten and the costume shop had sold out of Superman costumes and he had to go out as Peter Pan instead. Then there was the time when he was six and some older kids swiped his bag of candy when he stopped to tie his shoe, or the time when he was eight and tripped over a girl's witches broom and ended up fracturing his wrist. Halloween is full of bad memories for him. So since the age of twelve he's celebrated Halloween by watching a cheesy horror movie on TV and sticking a bowl of candy on the front porch. It was a simple, unchanged ritual.

So when Haley told him she was throwing a Halloween party at Nathan's apartment, he was secretly cringing. But he smiled and nodded as she talked, costumes are mandatory Lucas she had told him more than once. She hugged him bye a few minutes later and reassured him it would be fun. He wasn't so sure.

Lucas may have hated Halloween but his girlfriend was a different story. Peyton lived for the end of October. She loved dressing up in costumes and used to trick-or-treat for hours as a kid. It was always fun for her. She was excited to hear about Haley's idea for a party, and jumped at the chance to help plan it all. Peyton knew she'd have her work cut out for her when it came to convincing Lucas to dress-up in a costume and try and have fun.

Lucas saw her making her way towards their regular lunch spot with a mischievous grin plastered across her face. Peyton leaned over and kissed him before sitting next to him at the table.

"What are you reading?" she asked.

"To Kill A Mockingbird."

"Uh-huh, is it good?"

"Yeah, I've read it before." He closed his book and grinned at her. "So are you going to ask me?"

"Ask you what?" she shrugged her shoulders innocently. He wasn't buying the act.

"Oh come on, you know what."

"Well now that you mention it, there's this party that our good friend Haley is throwing at your brother's apartment. It does involve your least favorite holiday and dressing up in a stupid costume. I know how much you hate costume parties, but I was hoping you could maybe make an exception and come for me, and for Haley."

Lucas groaned. "I hate Halloween Peyt."

"Yes I know that Lucas, and that's why if you decide to come with me to this party I will definitely make it worth your while." She winked at him with a knowing look.

He perked up when he saw "the wink". He knew what that meant. "Alright I'll go, but I'm only doing it because you begged me so convincingly."

"I did not beg, I winked and you caved like a sandcastle." She kissed him before he could protest.

Two weeks later, Luke was knocking on the half open door to Peyton's bedroom. He shifted the heavy pants to his costume before stepping into her room. Peyton walked out of her closet already dressed in her outfit. She had the whole 80's rocker chick vibe going on, she looked great with the black leather pants and the tight black Def Leppard concert t-shirt.

"You look sexy as hell." He said, kissing her, before he pulled a small bunch of flowers from behind his back. "I don't know how rock and roll a bouquet of flowers is, but I picked these out of your neighbors yard just for you."

She took the flowers from him and smiled. "I love them Lucas, and can I just say that you look incredibly hot in that costume. No pun intended."

It wasn't the most creative costume but Lucas liked to think that he looked rugged and macho in his firefighter get-up. The ten pounds of fire-resistant pants he had to wear were getting heavy and the boots were a little big, but if it made Peyton happy he could deal with it for one night.

"I'll have you know Ms. Sawyer, that this is all official gear from the Tree Hill Fire Department. Mouth's cousin Tommy just happens to be a firefighter and my size."

"Look at that smile on your face." She laughed. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you like the costume."

"I like what the costume is going to get me later." He raised his eyebrows at her.

"You little slut." She punched him in the arm, and then pulled his head down towards hers and whispered in his ear, "But you are so getting lucky with that costume."

She moved her lips to his and kissed him hungrily. He kissed back and wrapped his arms around her waist. His hands began to roam up her sides and she became lost in his touch, but she pulled away before things got too intense.

"Nice try Lucas, but you are not going to get out of going to that party. Let's go." Peyton grabbed his hand and led him out the door.

The party was well under way by the time Peyton and Lucas walked into Nathan's apartment. The music was loud, the bass thumping heavily against the paper-thin walls. His neighbors couldn't be too happy.

"Let's find Haley." She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him through the large crowd.

They didn't recognize her at first, Haley hadn't told them what she was wearing. So when a Britney Spears look-a-like came walking towards them juggling three plastic cups full of beer they were a bit unsure of what to say.

"Hey guys, you like the costume?" Haley asked handing them each a cup. It was obvious that Haley was well past her first beer.

"Wow Haley, I didn't even recognize you. I like the outfit, Britney Spears circa the 2000 VMA's. And the fake snake is a nice touch." Peyton said admiring the large plush snake draped across her neck.

"So what's Nathan dressed as, your backup dancer?" Lucas grinned.

"Ha, very funny." They turned to see Nathan coming up behind them. "But it's actually worse than that."

"Nice cowboy hat Nathan." Lucas couldn't help but laugh.

"Isn't he the cutest cowboy you've ever seen?" Haley slurred as she stumbled over towards her boyfriend and pinched him lightly on the cheek.

"Hales how much have you had to drink?" Peyton asked her.

"Not that much, you guys have some catching up to do though." She sloshed her cup around spilling half her beer onto Nathan's cowboy chaps.

"That's the second time you've spilled beer on me Hales."

"Isn't he so cute." Haley said following Nathan into the kitchen.

Three beers and a game of quarters later Lucas and Peyton had caught up to Haley's buzz. Mouth was busy setting up his equipment in a corner of the room. Haley had asked him to DJ at the party. No one seemed to notice the change in music as the stereo was switched off and Mouth started to mix.

Lucas made his way through the thick group of his fellow students. He'd lost sight of Peyton a while ago, he figured she was into her second round of quarters with Haley. Right now he needed some air, and to get away from Courtney Parker who'd had a few too many jell-o shots and was mercilessly hitting on him even after he told her he was with Peyton.

Outside the apartment, Lucas took a break on the concrete steps. The cool October air felt good against his warm skin. The close quarters and the nauseating smell of beer and sweat in Nathan's apartment was beginning to have an effect on him. He took a few minutes to clear his head, which was a difficult task since he was currently intoxicated and things were a little blurry.

The sound of someone in high heels clicking up the stairs snapped him to attention. "Hey Brooke." He said as she reached the top, a little out of breath.

"How's it going broody boy?" She stopped to glance into the window at the party. Brooke turned and pointed at him, "You taking a break already?"

Lucas grimaced. "Hiding from a very drunk Courtney Parker actually."

"So I take there are jell-o shots in there somewhere." Lucas laughed and nodded his head. "Where's Peyton?"

"Try the kitchen, she's playing quarters." Brooke waved bye and went to join the party.

"Hey Brooke," she turned to look back at him. "Nice costume."

"Hey bitches, the party can finally start. Brooke Davis has arrived." Brooke walked over to the kitchen counter and swiped the shot-glass full of Jack that was sitting in front of Peyton.

"Hey Brooke I was winning." Peyton slapped her playfully on the arm. "What exactly is your costume Brooke."

"I'm a sexy devil." Brooke turned on her stiletto heels to reveal a bright red devil tail attached to the back of her skintight little black dress.

"Why am I not the least bit surprised."

"Peyton I've been in a drought for the past two months, I need some meaningless no strings attached sex. And this dress has never let me down in the past." She adjusted her boobs. "All I need now is a beer, or three, and some hot boys."

"It's nice to see some things never change." Peyton laughed. "The keg is over there."

Brooke was a girl who could not handle her alcohol. After two drinks she was silly and flighty, three drinks and she was silly, flighty and ready to jump the next good-looking guy she saw. And by her third drink she was no longer silly, Brooke became belligerent and angry and just a little violent.

After two drinks Brooke was on the prowl. She scanned the group and judged every guy she saw according to her own mental checklist. Too short, too tall, too skinny, too gloomy, too cheery. She was about to give up on the pathetic group before her, until she saw someone with a great deal of potential. Some guy with a seemingly great sense of humor had just walked into the party wearing a bugs bunny costume. She couldn't tell who it was the large bunny head covered his head and face completely, but the mystery made it all the more exciting. This was her guy for tonight.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" Peyton found Lucas sitting outside on the steps. Her words were a bit slurred and her walk was noticeably clumsy.

"Getting some fresh air." He gestured for her to sit next to him.

"I've been looking all over for you." She said kissing him on the temple.

"It was getting crowded in there."

"I brought you another drink." She handed him the plastic cup. He smiled and thanked her. "The party's getting a little slow, I was thinking we could sneak down to the pool and get away for a little while. Unless of course you wanted to go back into the party, I hear Courtney is still looking for you."

Lucas laughed. "Brooke told you?"

"I don't think she's going to bother you anymore actually. I told her if she didn't want to back off I'd kick her ass. Most of that was the alcohol talking, but I think she got the point."

"Actually I don't think she did." He pointed over his shoulder. Courtney was looking out the window in their direction.

"What a dumbass. I'll make sure she gets it this time." She leaned over and kissed him hard her arm snaked around his neck pulling him closer. When she pulled away her breath tickled his lower lip.

"You taste like Jack Daniels." The bitter taste of alcohol resonated in his mouth long after her tongue had left.

"Let's go down to the pool." She sprang up suddenly and grabbed his hand. He didn't protest and let her drag him down to the indoor pool.

"Haley don't you think you should slow down a little bit on the booze?" Nathan asked.

"I'm having fun Nathan." She smiled as she downed another shot.

"You're going to get sick."

"I will not get sick."

The pool had long been closed for the night by the time they had made it down. A warning sign telling them to stay out had never stopped Peyton in the past, so they snuck in.

She pulled him around the pool deck by the collar of his shirt. "Alcohol makes you very aggressive." Lucas smirked.

"That's nothing new." She smiled and pulled him down with her onto a lounge chair. She kissed him hungrily, pulling his body closer to hers. Her teeth grazed his bottom lip, tugging on it harder than usual.

"Have we ever done it in a pool Lucas." She whispered into his ear.

"No." he said still trying to catch his breath.

"There's a first time for everything." She squirmed him out from under him. "Come on Lucas, clothes off."

He didn't look too comfortable with the idea.

"What? What's the problem." She protested.

"I'm too drunk to swim. I could drown, or we could both drown for that matter. Your drunker than I am. I don't think it's safe."

"Lucas let me tell you something very, very important. Life without sex might be safer but it would be unbearably dull". She kissed him eagerly. "Now take the sexy fireman costume off and get in the pool."

She pulled her t-shirt over her head and threw it at Lucas, revealing a black lace bra. Her shoes and pants were quickly discarded onto the pool deck and she jumped into the pool. "Come on Luke, I promise you won't drown."

"Well now I feel much safer knowing my inebriated girlfriend is volunteering to play lifeguard."

"You are killing me Lucas."

He smiled at her and kicked off the heavy fire boots, the pants soon followed after he unhooked the red suspenders that held them up and let them fall to the floor around his ankles. His attempt at being sexy was shot to hell when he stumbled over the discarded pants and almost fell on his ass.

Peyton couldn't help but laugh. He pulled his shirt off and dove in after her with his boxers still on. She watched him swim towards her under the water where he popped up in front of her.

"I can't believe you laughed at me." He leaned in and kissed her.

She mumbled something incoherent against his lips and didn't stop kissing him. They were standing in the shallow end, the water coming up to just below their necks. The kiss had intensified, and she didn't want him to stop when he kissed a trail down her neck and back up to meet her mouth.

"Lose the boxers." She grinned as she swam away from him, putting space between them.

"Lose the bra." She raised her eyebrows at him. He nodded with a goofy grin plastered across his face. Peyton reached her hands under the water and came back up with a sopping wet bra in her hands. She tossed it onto the pool deck.

He followed her lead and pulled his boxers off and tossed them near her clothes. "That still leaves your underwear." Before she could say a word he was under the water, pulling the offending piece of clothing from her body. He came back up with a mischievous grin and the black underwear in his hands.

"Come over here." She whispered.

"What if we get caught?"

"I don't care."

He swam towards her, gently pinning her against the pool wall. He kissed her hard, her tongue quickly invaded his mouth. His hands moving up and down her body under the water was a new sensation for her, she definitely liked it.

When he was ready, she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, pulling him inside. His gentle thrusts rocked her body softly back and forth. Peyton dug her nails sharply into his back, he didn't seem to mind the pain.

"Haley?" Nathan knocked lightly on the bathroom door. "Are you ok?"

His question was followed by a long period of silence. He knocked again.

"Hold on." Was her short response. He heard the toilet flush and she opened the door a few seconds later.

"Are you alright?" he smiled gently at her. She didn't look so well.

"I had too much drink." She mumbled. She pulled the blonde wig from her head, that damn thing was hot plus it got in the way while she puking in the bathroom.

"You should probably avoid any drinking games in the future. No offense, but you're not very good at them."

"Nathan, can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah." He rubbed her shoulder.

"Could you turn down the pounding in my head?"

"No, unfortunately most of that is coming from Mouth. But I did bring you two aspirin and a glass of water." He handed over the supplies. "You go sleep in my room, I'll lock the door so no one can get in."

"It's fine Nathan, I'll just take the aspirin. This party was my idea and I want to enjoy it. Let's go." She walked past him and out into the party.

Brooke had finally cornered the Bugs Bunny guy near the kitchen.

"So how about you take off the bunny head." She asked.

The guy in the costume shook his head.

"Come on, I just want to see what you look like."

The guy stood his ground, he was not going to take off the mask. Brooke was getting pissed.

"Look I haven't been with a guy in two months which is very long time for me. There is a very good chance that you can be the guy to break the chain but first you have to take off the mask."

"You don't have to take off the rabbit head with me." Brooke whirled around to see that damn Courtney Parker standing behind her.

"Give it a rest Courtney. What you finally figured out that Lucas Scott wasn't interested. Well this guy isn't either so go find yourself someone else. He's mine." Brooke gave her the once over and huffed. She turned back to Bugs and grabbed his arm. "Come on bunny boy let's get out of here."

Courtney blocked Brooke's path to the living room. "He's not leaving with you."

"Get you skanky ass out of my way Parker." Brooke brushed past her with the bunny guy shuffling behind her. Courtney shoved her back and the cat fight began.

"What are you smiling like that for?" Peyton grinned. Her curly hair was nearly dry from the towel she had run through it.

"Well I realized something very important while we were in the pool." Lucas said pulling his fireman pants back on, slipping the suspenders onto his shoulders.

"And what was that?" she asked, coming to sit next to him on one of the pool chairs.

"I realized Halloween is definitely my new favorite holiday, behind Christmas and Arbor Day."

"Wow, it's surpassed Arbor Day. That is big."

"Well, sex in a pool will do crazy things to your head." He kissed her.

"I'm glad you had a good time." She rubbed her palms over her pants and stood from the chair. "We should probably get back to the party."

"Already." He half-jokingly whined.

"We've been gone for almost forty-five minutes." She checked Lucas' watch. "It's late, almost 12:30."

"Ok let's head back up then. Besides I don't want to ruin my sudden love for Halloween by getting busted by apartment security for breaking and entering and having sex in the pool."

The apartment was nearly empty when the pair made their way up to the apartment. Judging by the current condition of the place they had missed some exciting event. Stuff was scattered all over the apartment and a chair and end table were flipped over onto their sides.

"Hey what happened, where did everyone go?" Peyton asked Haley, who was busy picking up a stack of plastic cups that had been knocked to the ground.

"Well it's pretty hard to top a drunken cat fight. So people must have figured that the party wasn't going to get any better than that so they all left." Haley said nonchalantly.

"Whoa, there was a cat fight? Between who?" Luke asked.

"A very drunk Brooke and an equally drunk Courtney." Nathan said from across the room, putting a lamp back onto the table it had fallen from.

"Ouch." Lucas laughed.

"Yeah it was pretty ugly with all the hair pulling and knocking things off the table. Nathan and Michael Connors had to pull them apart"

"What were they fighting over?" Peyton asked already knowing it was most likely about a guy.

"Bugs bunny." Haley said understatedly.

"What?"

"Well, some guy dressed as bugs bunny. Brooke was hitting on him and then Courtney squeezed her way in."

"So who won?" Lucas laughed, Peyton nudged him in the ribs with her elbow. "What?"

"I'd have to say Brooke did, she and Bugs did leave together. But Brooke looked pretty buzzed." Nathan piped in.

"I hope she's ok." Peyton said.

"So uh, where were you guys?" Haley asked pointing at the two of them.

"We just went for a walk." Luke answered quickly, too quickly.

"For forty-five minutes?" Haley asked with a curious grin. Lucas and Peyton both nodded. "So why is your hair damp Peyton?" Haley leaned in closer. "And you both smell like chlorine."

"Uh we went swimming." Lucas answered nervously. He didn't want Haley to know what he did in the pool, that was just weird.

"You went swimming... at midnight?"

"Yeah something like that." Peyton raised her eyebrow and smiled. Haley understood.

Lucas looked around the empty apartment. "I guess it's just the four of us."

"The four of us and a bottle of tequila." Nathan grinned holding up the bottle like it was trophy.

Haley realized two very important things while watching her two best friends and boyfriend drink an entire bottle of tequila. The first thing she realized was, being the only the only sober member of the group was very fun. Haley was going to have such good blackmail against these people. And the second thing she realized was that she needed to start bringing a video camera to these parties. She's sure that Nathan and Lucas would want a tape to remember their drunken performance of Hakuna Matata.

By three o'clock in the morning the bottle of tequila was gone and Nathan, Lucas and Peyton were passed out, drunk, in the living room. Haley, ever the dutiful friend, tossed a blanket over Lucas and Peyton, who were curled up together on the floor in front of the couch. She gently woke Nathan and helped him back to his bedroom, where she helped him into bed. After removing the remaining pieces of her costume she slipped into a pair of pajama bottoms and climbed into bed next to Nathan, her eyes closed before her head hit the pillow. It had been one hell of a night.

It was almost noon by the time they all woke the next morning. Aspirin was passed out in mass doses and they went through three pots of coffee. As soon as they could function properly, the group got started on the cleanup.

Plastic cups littered the living room floor and empty liquor bottles cluttered the kitchen counter. Picking up all the trash wasn't their biggest obstacle, getting the beer stains out of the carpet was going to take some work. Nathan grumbled about never having parties at his place again, and Haley seconded the motion.

"I wonder who that guy in the Bugs Bunny costume was." Peyton said suddenly, breaking the silence.

Haley shook her head. "I don't know, he didn't take off the mask all night."

"I'm surprised Tim didn't show up tonight, he was bugging the crap out of me all week talking about all the chicks he was gonna score with." Nathan wondered aloud.

They all stopped what they were doing and thought for a minute. Lucas grinned, "You don't think that..."

The four of them all looked at each other with a mix of amusement and disgust at the thought of Tim being the guy behind the bunny mask. "No." they replied in unison.

The pounding in her head was something awful. This was, by far, the worst hangover she had ever had. What the hell had she drunk last night? Or maybe more appropriately what hadn't she drunk last night? She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up in bed. But it wasn't her bed. She didn't notice it at first, the place where she had woken up was n't her bedroom. Where the hell was she? It was the leopard print Speedo that snapped her out of her hangover haze. Her eyes widened at the sight of the offensive underwear. She turned slowly towards the opposite side of the bed and groaned at the sight of a large lump under the covers next to her. Before she could even begin to process what had happened the night before, the lump under the covers groaned loudly and sat up. The blanket fell away revealing every girl in Tree Hill's worst nightmare, naked beside her in bed was none other than Tim Smith. Ever the clueless moron Tim winked at Brooke and Brooke screamed in pure horror. She had slept with Tim Smith.

This Halloween was definitely one to remember.


End file.
